Strip mine (Jak II)
The strip mine is a location featured in Jak II. It is one of two strip mines (the other being the ''Daxter'' strip mine), and operates on an island off the east coast of Haven City. It is an eco-rich area, consisting mostly of rocky terrain and dark eco. During its appearances, it was seen with construction and mining equipment for harvesting eco energy for the city. It was only accessible via a warp gate at the power station. History Sometime before the events of Jak II, Baron Praxis, the leader of Haven City, made a deal with Metal Head leader Metal Kor that he would provide them with eco so long as they attack the city only enough to justify his unjust placement in rulership. Baron Praxis used the strip mine as some means to provide such eco to the Metal Heads by installing eco wells and leaving them open for the taking, under the pretense to the people that he would eventually pipe them into the eco grid for the city. Later, Jak first visited the strip mine under the direction of Torn with the mission to rescue a strip mine foreman and Underground informant named Vin, who had barricaded himself inside of a computer room for protection from the metal heads. Jak destroyed the metal heads in his way and was able to escort Vin outside of the barricade and through a warp gate back to the power station. Afterward, upon realizing the Baron's intention with the eco wells, Vin sent Jak and Daxter back to the strip mine to destroy the eco wells using plasmite bombs as they had attracted even more metal head activity. Jak succeeded in doing this, and later lastly visited the strip mine to destroy metal head eggs. During this mission, he used his JET-Board to traverse the higher levels of the strip mine construction equipment and deactivate a crane to drop a massive crate on top of a patch of metal head eggs. Geography The strip mine is a relatively small island consisting mostly of rocky terrain, having various mounds and cliffs of soil, decorated with forestry in the upper regions. It is notable for its abundance of eco, containing vast amounts of liquefied dark eco, as well as several dark eco crystals around the area. Due to this, it is set up with a large amount of construction and mining equipment, such as cranes, conveyors, metal scaffolding, eco wells, drills, etc. Adversely, it attracts the attention of a large amount of metal heads, making it a dangerous site for humans. Notes * After completing the game, or during parts of the game where the warp gate is directed or was last directed to other locations, the strip mine is inaccessible from the power station. To return to this area, one must use the warp gate at the fortress near the injection chair. Gallery Strip mine map.png|Map layout of the strip mine Strip mine from Jak II 1.jpg|Strip mine at night Category:Locations in Jak II